powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal (Shinkenger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, mecha, and tools in the Shinkenger arsenal. Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone "Ippitsu sōjō!" ("Few Strokes, Imperial Report!") The Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone is the transformation device that Lord Takeru Shiba and his four retainers use to change into the Shinkenger team. In order to become Shinkenger, they must change from phone to Calligraphy Brush mode, inscribe their kanji in the air, and press the blue henshin/call-answer button, to activate the transformation. The brush mode allows for much more than powering up, however. The right kanji (written in the correct stroke-order) can do whatever its meaning indicates. During their samurai training, the four retainers are seen practicing their calligraphy, summoning up winds, leaves, and waves of water. In battle, the brush mode can be used as an improvisational weapon, used to summon forth anything the Shinkenger may need to combat the Gedoushu. File:Shinken-shodouphone.jpg|Phone Mode File:Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone.jpg|Brush Mode Transformation Cellphone Sushi Changer "Ikkan kenjō!" ("Consistent Presentation!") ShinkenGold's transformation device, designed to resemble a piece of nigirizushi, a recurring theme for Genta Umemori even before he became ShinkenGold. After recieiving the Ika Disc from Takeru as a going-away present as a child, Genta studied its power and design, and was eventually able to create the SushiChanger based on what he understood. Genta was not raised to become a samurai, and as such, never recieved formal calligraphy training, but his study of the Ika Disc allowed him to create what was later referred to as "electronic mojikara", which he utilizes by typing in command codes on the SushiChanger via text-messaging. Locking a Hiden Disc into place on the back of the SushiChanger allows Genta to access the Disc's power, his first being the Sushi Disc that allows him to become ShinkenGold. For the most part, Genta only uses the SushiChanger to transform, and to summon the Ika and Ebi OriGami using his three Discs. Secret Analysis Case Inromaru The Inromaru is ShinkenRed's transformation device that allows him to become Super ShinkenRed, though the others, with the exception of ShinkenGold, can use it to assume a Super Shinkenger form as well. The device was originally incomplete and kept at the Tengen Temple until the Shikenger acquire it in response to the Gedoushu getting stronger, with Genta completing it using his mojikara and the teams' Hiden Disc powers. Being as there is only one InroMaru, only one Shinkenger may use it at a time. It also can combine with their Secret Katana Shinkenmaru, to form the Super Shinkenmaru, allowing an advanced elemental attack. The Inromaru is different from the Shinkenmaru in that it scans the Secret Disks directly, rather than when they are spun. However, to activate any other than the Super Disc, the Inromaru must be combined with a ShinkenMaru, the Super Disc placed on the spinning hilt and spun as any other disc. This will activate any disc inserted into the Inromaru; most common is either the primary OriGami Disc of it's current wielder, or the Shin Samurai Gattai Disc. When the inserted Disc is activated, the Inroumaru announces it's name with a commanding baritone voice. ShinkenGold cannot use the Inromaru, because the design of his sidearm, the SakanaMaru, makes it impossible for the two weapons to be combined together. *Red - "Shin - Kaen no Mai" (True Flame Dance) *Green - "Shin - Kogarashi no Mai" (True Winter Wind Dance) *Pink- "Shin - Tenku no Mai" (True Heavenly Dance) *Blue- "Shin- Suiryu no Mai" (True Current Dance) *Yellow- "Shin- Tsuchikemuri no Mai" (True Dust Cloud's Dance), "Shin- Saru Mawashi" (True Monkey Spin) Arsenal Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru: A common sidearm for the Shinkenger, with the exception of ShinkenGold. The ShinkenMaru is most commonly used as its design implies, but is also used to control the OriGami, and summon several of them. The sword's handle is sized to allow a Hiden Disc to be attached at the hilt, allowing for a multitude of possibilities, including elemental attacks by using an OriGami Disc, and controlling the ShinkenOh using the Hiden Shield Disc. By spinning the Common Secret Disks fast enough, the Shinkenmaru transforms into the Shinkengers' signature weapon. Using a personal Secret Disk allows a Shinkenger to execute a Spiral Sword (螺旋之太刀, Rasen no Tachi) attack depending on the element that the disk represents. The five Spiral Sword elemental attacks can be used in the Quintuple Sword (五重之太刀, Gojū no Tachi) and the Five-Colored Dance (五色之舞, Goshiki no Mai, In OST vol.1) attack. The four Spiral Sword elemental attacks can be used in the Four Continual Slash (四連斬り, Yonren Giri) and the Quadruple Sword (四重之太刀, Yonjū no Tachi) attack. With Skinken Gold, the can execute the Six Continual Slash (六連斬り, Rokuren Giri) and the Six Elements Slash (六界斬り, Rokukai Giri) Rekka DaiZanTo ShinkenRed's personal weapon, an armored zanbato. Enough power from certain Hiden Discs causes it to transform into "Ozutsu Mode", where five more Discs can be loaded into the hollow blade and fired at the enemy. Its immense size also allows for use a shield against some attacks, and its power has (on at least one occasion) been shown to be enough to cut through one of its own blast-attacks sent back at it. Water Arrow Shinken Blue's Shinkenmaru becomes the Water Arrow, a weapon that resembles a yumi (Japanese longbow), that can perform the Meikuo Shisui (Clear and Serene) attack. Heaven Fan Shinken Pink's Shinkenmaru becomes the Heaven Fan, her personal weapon that resembles a Japanese war fan. She can perform her Hakuryoku Manten (Full Impact) attack. Wood Spear ShinkenGreen's weapon, a spear. The blade is hidden within the shaft of the kanji molded onto the end, releasing only when a HiDen Disc is locked onto the back of the kanji. The Wood Spear also has the ability to grow to incredible lenghts. Land Slicer ShinkenYellow's personal weapon, a large three-bladed shuriken. It can be gripped with one hand for close-combat, or thrown like a boomerang (including return) for long-range attacks. Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru ShinkenGold's personal weapon, a tantou sword, used in place of a ShinkenMaru. When sheathed, it resembles a fish. HidenDiscs can be placed at the end of the handle, giving the SakanaMaru a closer resemblance to a traditional samurai sword. The first part of the sword's name, sakana, is a Japanese term referring to any food eaten as an accompaniment to alcohol. Because fish, especially dried fish, was a popular choice for these dishes, over the years the term sakana also became the pronunciation for the kanji for fish. Kyoryumaru The Kyoryumaru is a Shinkenmaru-like weapon used by the first Shinken Red, as well as Takeru in the form of Hyper ShinkenRed. Activating the Kyoryu Disc on a ShinkenMaru transforms the normal blade into this weapon, which can also be used from within the ShinkenOh to summon and combine with the Kyoryu Origami. The Kyoryumaru's blade is capable extending over long distances in both sizes. Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka (秘伝装填銃モウギュウバズーカ, Hiden Sōtenjū Mōgyū Bazūka): The Mougyu Bazooka is an UshiOrigami-shaped weapon developed by Hiro. It can also be combined with the Shinkenmaru and InrouMaru to form the Super Mougyu Bazooka (スーパーモウギュウバズーカ, Sūpā Mōgyū Bazūka). Using the Saishu Ogi (Final Mysterious) Disk with the Super Mougyu Bazooka allows to execute the Heretic Ruination (外道覆滅, Gedō Fukumetsu) attack. It can be enlarged with the kanji for "big" to use it as a weapon by MouGyuuDaiOh. Mecha Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh (侍合体シンケンオー, Samurai Gattai Shinken'ō, Samurai Combination True Sword King) is formed when the Shinkengers write the kanji for "unite" (合 ,gō) to make their Origami to combine. It is armed with the Daishinken (ダイシンケン, Great Divine Sword) and a giant Secret Disk that doubles as the Secret Shield (秘伝シールド, Hiden Shīrudo). The ShishiOriGami head on its body can breathe fire in the Lion's Blaze Roar (獅子火炎哮 ,Shishi Kaen Kō) attack, takes to the air with the Dragon Rising Leg (龍昇脚 ,Ryū Nobori Kyaku), and separate from the KameOriGami to execute the Turtle Heavenly Fist (亀天空拳 ,Kame Tenkūken). Both of Shinken-Oh's arms can also fold back up to unleash a beam attack. Its finishing attack is the Daishinken Samurai Slash (ダイシンケン侍斬り, Daishinken Samurai Giri). It can combine the four support Origami by performing Samurai Armaments (侍武装 ,Samurai Busō). Its name in Japanese means "Divine Sword King". *Combining with the Kabuto Origami when the kanji for "Kabuto" (兜) is written, ShinkenOh becomes Kabuto ShinkenOh (カブトシンケンオー, Kabuto-Shinken'ō). After combining, the Shinkengers say "Kabuto ShinkenOh armed under providence" (カブトシンケンオー天下無双, Kabuto-Shinken'ō tenkamusō). In this form, Kabuto ShinkenOh is able to unleash a torrent of firepower in its Kabuto Cannon (兜砲, Kabutohō) attack. Kabuto ShinkenOh's final attack is the Kabuto Great Revolving Cannon (兜大回転砲, Kabuto Daikaitenhō), spinning its helmet to produce a fireball to launch at the enemy. *Combining with the Kajiki Origami when the kanji for "Kajiki" (舵木) is written, ShinkenOh becomes Kajiki ShinkenOh (カジキシンケンオー, Kajiki-Shinken'ō). After combining, the Shinkengers say "Kajiki ShinkenOh armed under providence" (カジキシンケンオー天下無双, Kajiki-Shinken'ō tenkamusō). In this form, Kajiki ShinkenOh can either convert the Daishinken to Naginata Mode (ナギナタモード, Naginata Mōdo) or attach it to the top of its helmet to execute the Marlin Single Sweep (舵木一刀両断, Kajiki Ittō Ryōdan). *Combining with the Tora Origami when the kanji for "Tora" (虎) is written, ShinkenOh becomes Tora ShinkenOh (トラシンケンオー, Tora-Shinken'ō). After combining, the Shinkengers say "Tora ShinkenOh armed under providence" (トラシンケンオー天下無双, Tora-Shinken'ō tenkamusō). Tora ShinkenOh's final attack is the Tiger Drill Charge (虎ドリル突撃, Tora Doriru Totsugeki), charging through the opponent with all four drills spinning. *Combining with the Ika Origami when the kanji for "Ika" (烏賊) is written, ShinkenOh becomes Ika ShinkenOh (イカシンケンオー, Ika-Shinken'ō). After combining, the Shinkengers say "Ika ShinkenOh armed under providence" (イカシンケンオー天下無双, Ika-Shinken'ō tenkamusō). Ika ShinkenOh's attacks include the rapid-fast Squid Spear Line (烏賊槍ぶすま, Ika Yaribusuma) and Squid Freezing (烏賊冷凍, Ika Reitō). Ika ShinkenOh's final attack is the Squid Flash (槍烏賊一閃, Yariika Issen), charging the spear with lightning to execute the final blow. *Combining with the Kyoryu Origami when the kanji for "Kyoryu" (恐竜, Kyōryū) is written, ShinkenOh becomes Kyoryu ShinkenOh (キョウリュウシンケンオー, Kyōryū-Shinken'ō), using the Kyoryuto (恐竜刀, Kyōryūtō, Dinosaur Katana) as a weapon. After combining, the Shinkengers say "Kyoryu ShinkenOh armed under providence" (キョウリュウシンケンオー天下無双, Kyōryū-Shinken'ō tenkamusō). Kyoryu ShinkenOh's final attack is the Heaven and Earth Flash (天地一閃, Tenchi Issen). Image:Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh.jpg|Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh Image:Shinken Kabuto Shinkenoh.jpg|Samurai Armament Kabuto ShinkenOh Image:Shinken Kajiki Shinkenoh.jpg|Samurai Armament Kajiki ShinkenOh Image:ToraShinkenOh.jpg|Samurai Armament Tora ShinkenOh Image:Shinken Ika Shinkenoh.jpg|Samurai Armament Ika ShinkenOh Image:Shinken Kyoryu Shinkenoh.jpg|Samurai Armament Kyoryu ShinkenOh Shishi Origami Shishi Origami (獅子折神, Shishi Origami, Lion Folding God): Shinken Red's Origami that forms the head and main body of Shinkenoh. It's Emblem Form is an irregular pentagon. In battle, the Shishi Origami charges at the enemy to execute its Pentagon Grand Blaze (五角大火炎, Gokaku Daikaen) attack. Ryuu Origami Ryuu Origami (龍折神, Ryū Origami, Dragon Folding God): ShinkenBlue's Origami that forms the left leg and helmet of Shinkenoh, normally in its hexagon shaped Emblem Form. In battle, the Ryuu Origami is able to shoot a stream of blue fire in its Dragon Waterfall (龍瀑布, Ryū Bakufu) attack. Kame Origami Kame Origami (亀折神, Kame Origami, Turtle Folding God): ShinkenPink's primary Origami, a turtle, that forms the right arm of ShinkenOh, normally in its circle shaped Emblem Form. While giant and in emblem form, the Kame or Turtle Origami can create a whirlwind while spinning towards its opponent. Kuma Origami Kuma Origami (熊折神, Kuma Origami, Bear Folding God): ShinkenGreen's Origami that forms the right leg, normally in its square shaped Emblem Form. In battle, it is able to stand up and use its claws. Saru Origami Saru Origami (猿折神, Saru Origami, Ape Folding God): ShinkenYellow's Origami that forms the left arm of ShinkenOh, normally in its triangle shaped Emblem Form. In battle, it uses its fists in punching attacks. Samurai Gattai DaiTenku The combination of Kabuto Origami, Kajiki Origami and Tora Origami that forms the second mecha is DaiTenku (ダイテンクウ, Daitenkū, Great Sky), a mecha in the form of a bird. Kabuto Origami forms the feather tips, beak, and the right wing, Kajiki Origami forms the left wing and the tail and Tora Origami forms the body and head ornament of Daitenku. DaiTenku's final attack is the DaiTenku Great Attack (ダイテンクウ大激突, Daitenkū Daigekitotsu). Kabuto Origami Kabuto Origami (兜折神, Kabuto Origami, Kabuto Folding God): A support Origami summoned from the Kabuto Disc. Kabuto Origami can twist its head to use its horn to trip an enemy or fire from long distences. The Kabuto Origami forms part of the right wing and feather tips of DaiTenku. The original user of the Kabuto Origami is Takeru Shiba. When the team decided to form DaiTenku, he assigned it to Mako Shiraishi. However, on Chiaki's improvement in the use of wordplay, she passed the Disk to him, giving him control of the Kabuto Origami. Kajiki Origami Kajiki Origami (舵木折神, Kajiki Origami, Marlin Folding God): A cyan-colored support Origami summoned from the Kajiki Disk, the Kajiki Origami uses its bill as a sword. Ryunosuke Ikenami finds this Secret Disk by fishing using a reel with a Secret Disk labeled with the kanji for "to catch" (捕, toraeru). Tora Origami Tora Origami (虎折神, Tora Origami, Tiger Folding God) is a white tiger-themed Origami. In the previous war with the Gedoshu, the Tora Origami somehow ended up on the banks of the Sanzu River. It came under the control of the Ayakashi Hitodama, who used it to attack the city. Takeru Shiba, using Shishi Origami, broke the spell and bound the Tora Origami with a Secret Disk marked with the kanji for "reverse" (反, 'han'). It forms the main body of DaiTenku. Cho Samurai Gattai Tenkuu ShinkenOh Super Samurai Gattai Tenkuu ShinkenOh (超侍合体テンクウシンケンオー, Chō Samurai Gattai Tenkuu Shinken'ō, Super Samurai Combination Sky True Sword King) is the combination of Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh and DaiTenku. In this combination, DaiTenku grants ShinkenOh the ability to fly. It performs it's own variation of ShinkenOh's Daishinken Samurai Slash in Tenku Bamboo Slice (天空唐竹割り, Tenkū Karatake Wari). The Tenkuu ShinkenOh can also be summoned by a single Super Shinkenger, using the InroMaru and Cho Samurai Gattai Disc. Ika Origami Ika Origami (烏賊折神, Ika Origami, Squid Folding God) is ShinkenGold's secondary Origami, in the form of a Squid, which forms the back armor, shield, and spear of Ika ShinkenOh. It has one attack on its own, the Squid Ink Cannon,''' which fires a jet of ink that distracts or reveals an opponent. It can also combine with the Ebi Origami to form the DaiKaiOh Kita. As a child, Takeru gave his friend Genta the Ika Disk, which Genta studied and created his powers. Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh '''Ebi Origami (海老折神, Ebi Origami, Lobster Folding God) is ShinkenGold's main Origami with the form of a lobster. He created it with the power of his electronic mojikara. The challenge was to fill it with more powerful mojikara. It can transform into the tertiary mecha called DaiKaiOh. Ebi OriGami can attack opponents with energy discs thrown from its claws, though this a rare occurence, as the DaiKaiOh form has many advantages over the lobster mode. Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh (侍巨人ダイカイオー, Samurai Kyojin Daikaiō, Samurai Giant Great Ocean King) is a samurai giant that is formed from the EbiOriGami having undergone the Samurai Transformation (侍変形, Samurai Henkei), initiated by ShinkenGold entering the kanji for "change" (変, hen) on the Sushi Changer. After transforming, ShinkenGold announces the completion with "DaiKaiOh, peerless under providence" (ダイカイオー天下一品, Daikaiō tenkaippin). DaiKaiOh has four modes that are signified by a different face and cardinal direction, each with a different Electronic Modikara. *'DaiKaiOh Higashi' (ダイカイオーヒガシ, Daikaiō Higashi), (East (東, Higashi)) is the default mode that has the Electronic Modikara of "light" (光, hikari ) and a red face. After mode changing, it announces "To to! Higashi!!" (とぉーとぉー！ヒガシ!!, Tō tō! Higashi!!). It uses the lobster claws on its shoulders as weapons to execute its Lobster Claw True Ability Payback (海老ばさみ本手返し, Ebibasami Honte Gaeshi) attack. The kanji for "East" can also be read as tō. *'DaiKaiOh Nishi' (ダイカイオーニシ, Daikaiō Nishi) (West (西 Nishi)) is the defensive form that has "wind" (風, kaze) as its Electronic Modikara and a green face. After mode changing, it announces "Alright! Nishi!!" (おっしゃー！ニシ!!, Osshā! Nishi!!). It uses an iron fan, made from the Ebi OriGami's tail, to deflect attacks. The kanji for "West" is read in Mandarin Chinese similar to the pronunciation of shā (しゃー). *'DaiKaiOh Minami' (ダイカイオーミナミ, Daikaiō Minami) (South (南, Minami)) has "heat" (熱気, nekki) as its Electronic Modikara and a blue face. After mode changing, it announces "What! Minami!!" (ナンと！ミナミ!!, Nan to! Minami!!). In battle, it uses twin katana as its weapons to perform the Lobster Sword Daimyo Fillet (海老刀大名おろし, Ebigatana Daimyō Oroshi) attack. The kanji for "South" can also be read as nan. *'DaiKaiOh Kita' (ダイカイオーキタ, Daikaiō Kita) North (北, Kita)) is the mode that combines with the IkaOriGami, to become Ika DaiKaiOh (イカダイカイオー, Ika-Daikaiō), with an angry yellow face. After mode changing and combining, it announces "I've done it!" (キタキタキタキター!, Kita kita kita kitā!) and ShinkenGold announces "Ika DaiKaiOh, armed under providence" (イカダイカイオー天下無双, Ika-Daikaiō tenkamusō). Using the "thrust" (突, tsuku) Electronic Modikara, Ika DaiKaiOh can deliver its Squid Crash (槍烏賊突貫, Yariika Tokkan) finishing attack. Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Kita.jpg|DaiKaiOh Kita (Ika DaikaiOh) Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Minami.jpg|DaiKaiOh Minami Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Higashi.jpg|DaiKaiOh Higashi Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Nishi.jpg|DaiKaiOh Nishi Kyoryu Origami Kyoryu Origami (恐竜折神, Kyōryū Origami, Dinosaur Folding God) is an ancient Origami first used by the very first ShinkenRed, the Kyoryu Origami is a crimson-and-black Saurapoda, capable of combining with ShinkenOh as a helmet (made from its front legs) and large sword. Kyoru OriGami is summoned through the use of the KyoryuMaru, which it resembles perfectly but on a much larger scale. Shin Samurai Gattai DaiKaiShinkenOh True Samurai Gattai DaiKaiShinkenOh (真侍合体ダイカイシンケンオー, Shin Samurai Gattai Daikai-Shinken'ō, True Samurai Combination Great Ocean True Sword King) is the combination of ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh. The EbiOriGami becomes golden samurai armor for ShinkenOh, replacing the entire upper body, which folds back and allows the Kame and Saru OriGami to hold the mecha's twin swords. It can perform the Niten Ichi-ryū Turbulence Slash (二天一流乱れ斬り, Niten Ichi-ryū Midaregiri ) attack with the Lobster Swords. The Shinkenger announce the completion of this combination with "DaiKaiShinkenOh, united under providence" (ダイカイシンケンオー天下統一, Daikai-Shinken'ō tenkatōitsu) Shin Samurai Armament Ika Tenkuu Buster True Samurai Armament Ika Tenku Buster (真侍武装イカテンクウバスター, Shin Samurai Busō Ikatenkū Basutā) is the combination of the KabutoOriGami, KajikiOriGami, ToraOriGami, and IkaOriGami which acts as a cannon for the DaiKaiShinkenOh to use as a weapon. It is able to execute the Origami Grand Release (折神大開放, Origami Daikaihō) attack. However, due to the strain of the large amount of Mojikara required for such a devastating attack, the weapon can only be fired once in any battle. This means it is usually reserved as a finishing strike, because of the risk of power loss if the shot were to miss. Secret Lantern DaiGoyou Secret Lantern DaiGoyou (秘伝提灯ダイゴヨウ, Hiden Chōchin Daigoyō) is a support robot created by Genta when he infuses his Mojikara with a lantern in his sushi cart to be able to fight for him when needed, referring to his creator as "Boss" (親分, oyabun). He is normally in the splintered form of the Secret Disc shooting Paper Lantern Mode (提灯モード, Chōchin Mōdo) and the Jitte Mode (十手モード, Jitte Mōdo) blade which ShinkenGold uses as a weapon. He forms into his giant robot mode, having undergone the Daigoyou Big Transformation (ダイゴヨウ大変化, Daigoyō Daihenge). Assuming his giant robot mode, Daigoyou can swap limbs with both ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh. His techniques include the Daigoyou Big Flash (ダイゴヨウ大閃光, Daigoyō Daisenkō) and the Daigoyou Big Spin (ダイゴヨウ大回転, Daigoyō Daikaiten). His finishing attack is the Secret Disk Turbulence Shot (秘伝ディスク乱れ撃ち, Hiden Disuku Midareuchi), firing the disks from his body. *Combining with the Ryu, Kuma, Saru, and Kame Origami in DaiGoyou Big Transformation initiated by a Shinkenger writing the kanji for "big", DaiGoyou becomes Shinken DaiGoyou (シンケンダイゴヨウ, Shinken Daigoyō) using the Jitte Mode as a weapon. Shinken DaiGoyou's final attack is the Jitte Straight (十手一直線, Jitte Itchokusen). File:Dai Goyou Weapon.jpg|DaiGoyou Chochin and Jitte Mode File:SSS-Daigoyou.jpg|DaiGoyou Daihenge File:Unkown.jpg|Shinken DaiGoyou Samurai Giant MouGyuuDaiOh Ushi Origami (牛折神, Ushi Origami, Ox Folding God) is a massive red ox Origami that drags a black gissha cart behind it. It was the first Origami, created by chance more than three centuries ago by the people of Mount Tsunobue, but due to its excessive power, it was unable to be controlled, and was sealed within the mountain until the Ushi Disk was created in modern times. Once brought under control, ShinkenRed takes the Origami for the group. ShinkenOh can ride atop of the gissha with Ushi Origami still pulling it, allowing for a charging blade attack Samurai Giant MouGyuuDaiOh (侍巨人モウギュウダイオー, Samurai Kyojin Mōgyūdaiō) is a giant robot that is formed from the UshiOrigami and its cart having undergone the Samurai Transformation. After transforming, ShinkenRed announces "MouGyuuDaiOh, peerless under providence" (モウギュウダイオー天下一品, Mōgyūdaiō tenkaippin). In this form, Mougyudaioh is able to unleash a torrent of firepower from its shoulder cannons in its Bull Cannon (猛牛砲, Mōgyūhō) attack. MouGyuuDaiOh's final attack is the Bull Great Revolving Cannon (猛牛大回転砲, Mōgyū Daikaitenhō), using the Modikara for "ferocious" (猛, mō) it fires its gatling cannon while unleasing a burst of Modikara from the disk loaded on its head. It can also use the enlarged MouGyuu Bazooka alongside its gattling gun. Zen Samurai Gattai SamuraiHaOh All Samurai Gattai SamuraiHaOh (全侍合体サムライハオー, Zen Samurai Gattai Samuraihaō, All Samurai Combination Samurai Lord) is the combination of all eleven Origami (excluding the KyoryuOriGami). The UshiOrigami's gissha opens up for DaiKaiShinkenOh to stand on while the Ika Tenkuu Buster attaches to the back of what would be MouGyuuDaiOh. DaiKaiShinkenOh's arms attach to MouGyuuDaiOh and are replaced with MouGyuuDaiOh's arms with the ToraOriGami's drills attached. The KameOriGami and SaruOriGami attach to the axles of the gissha, the IkaOriGami's legs attach to the front of DaiKaiShinkenOh and MouGyuuDaiOh's chest is placed on top, revealing the kanji for "All" (全, Zen). The transformation finishes when the Lobster Swords attach to the Samurai Giant's helmet and MouGyuuDaiOh's cannon attaches above the helmet, prompting the Shinkengers to say "SamuraiHaOh united under providence" (サムライハオー天下統一, Samuraihaō tenkatōitsu). Due to its massive size, SamuraiHaOh cannot move under its own power and instead moves along using the UshiOriGami's gissha. SamuraiHaOh can attack with the Daishinken, performing the Daishinken Lord Slash (ダイシンケン覇王斬り, Daishinken Haō Giri) and the Daishinken Big Spin Slash (ダイシンケン大回転斬り, Daishinken Daikaiten Giri). Its finishing attack, however, is the Modikara Great Shot Circle (モヂカラ大弾円, Mojikara Daidan'en). The Shinkengers summon the Modikara of their Origami, energizing the cannon atop SamuraiHaOh's helmet to deliver the final blow. In episode 43, the SamuraiHaOh requires additional power to defeat Akumaro once and for all. Takeru activates the Kyoryu Disc, combining the HaOh with Kyoryu Origami to form the Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh. In this form, it can use the the Twelve Origami Great Samurai Slash (十二折神大侍斬り, Jūni Origami Dai Samurai Giri) attack. Samurai Formation 23 The Samurai Formation 23 (サムライフォーメーション23, Samurai Fōmēshon Tuentisurī) is a formation between Samuraihaoh and Engineoh G12 in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!!. In this form, ShinkenOh, DaiKaiOh, MouGyuuDaiOh, Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O, and Engine-O G9 use the Ika Tenkuh Buster to execute the Samurai Engine Super Grand Release (侍・炎神・スーパー大開砲, Samurai Enjin Sūpā Daikaihō) attack. Miscellany Secret Disks The Hidden Discs are 'animation' discs that store mojikara (character power) for use with their various arsenal and mecha. The Shinkenger each initially have a Common Disk and a personal disc based on their animal Origami. There are other disks tied to Origami that belonged to the other Shinkenger throughout time but have been lost due to the battles with Gedoshu. *'Common Disk' (共通ディスク, Kyōtsū Disuku): A Secret Disk that allows the Shinkengers to access their personal weapons. *'Shishi Disk' (獅子ディスク, Shishi Disuku): Shinken Red's personal Secret Disk that allows him to perform his Spiral Sword techniques: the Fiery Dance (火炎之舞, Kaen no Mai) and the True Fiery Dance (真・火炎之舞, Shin Kaen no Mai) with the Super Shinkenmaru. When used in conjunction with the Lightning Disk and a second Shinkenmaru, Shinken Red performs the double Spiral Sword technique Blazing Thunderbolt Dance (火炎雷電之舞, Kaen Raiden no Mai). *'Ryu Disk' (龍ディスク, Ryū Disuku): Shinken Blue's personal Secret Disk that allows him to perform his Spiral Sword techniques: the Current's Dance (水流之舞, Suiryū no Mai), the Water Curtain (水之幕, Mizu no Maku), the Current Dust Cloud's Dance (水流土煙之舞, Suiryū Tsuchikemuri no Mai) with Shinken Yellow, the Current Hundred Fillets (水流百枚おろし, Suiryū Hyakumai Oroshi) with Shinken Gold, and the True Current's Dance (真・水流之舞, Shin Suiryū no Mai) with the Super Shinkenmaru. *'Kuma Disk' (熊ディスク, Kuma Disuku): Shinken Green's personal Secret Disk that allows him to perform his Spiral Sword techniques: the Winter Wind's Dance (木枯之舞, Kogarashi no Mai), the Wood Character Slash (木之字斬り, Moku no Ji Giri), and the True Winter Wind's Dance (真・木枯之舞, Shin Kogarashi no Mai) with the Super Shinkenmaru. *'Saru Disk' (猿ディスク, Saru Disuku): Shinken Yellow's personal Secret Disk that allows her to perform her Spiral Sword techniques: the Dust Cloud's Dance (土煙之舞, Tsuchikemuri no Mai), the Earth Character Slash (土之字斬り, Tsuchi no Ji Giri), the Monkey Spin (猿回し, Saru Mawashi), the Current Dust Cloud's Dance with Shinken Blue, the Heaven and Earth Dance with Shinken Pink, the True Monkey Spin (真・猿回し, Shin Saru Mawashi) with the Super Shinkenmaru, and the True Dust Cloud's Dance (真・土煙之舞, Shin Tsuchikemuri no Mai) with the Super Shinkenmaru. *'Kame Disk' (亀ディスク, Kame Disuku): Shinken Pink's personal Secret Disk that allows her to perform her Spiral Sword techniques: the Heavenly Dance (天空之舞, Tenkū no Mai), the Heaven and Earth Dance (天地之舞, Tenchi no Mai) with Shinken Yellow, and two versions of the True Heavenly Dance (真・天空之舞, Shin Tenkū no Mai) with the Super Shinkenmaru. *'Secret Shield Disk' (秘伝シールドディスク, Hiden Shīrudo Disuku): A Secret Disk that allows control of the Origami and Samurai Giants and loads the Daishinken with the Modikara of "slash" (斬, zan). *'Lightning Disk' (雷撃ディスク, Raigeki Disuku): A Secret Disk that allows Shinken Red to perform the Spiral Sword technique: the Thunderbolt Dance (雷電之舞, Raiden no Mai). *'Kabuto Disk' (兜ディスク, Kabuto Disuku): Shinken Green's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Kabuto Origami. It is originally used by Shinken Red until he obtains the Tora Disk. Used once by Shinken Pink. *'Kajiki Disk' (舵木ディスク, Kajiki Disuku): Shinken Blue's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Kajiki Origami. It is originally a white disk with the kanji for "to catch". Used once by ShinkenYellow. *'Tora Disk' (虎ディスク, Tora Disuku): Shinken Red's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Tora Origami. It is originally a disk with the kanji for "reverse", used by Takeru to counter Hitomidama's control over Ryunosuke and the Tora Origami. *'Sushi Disk' (寿司ディスク, Sushi Disuku): Shinken Gold's personal Secret Disk. *'Ika Disk' (烏賊ディスク, Ika Disuku): Shinken Gold's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Ika Origami. In childhood, Takeru gave it to Genta in secret from Hikoma. *'Ebi Disk' (海老ディスク, Ebi Disuku): Shinken Gold's tertiary reversible Secret Disk with an Ebi Origami Side (海老折神面, Ebi Origami Men) and a Daikaioh Side (ダイカイオー面, Daikaiō Men) that allows him to summon the Ebi Origami. *'Super Disk' (スーパーディスク, Sūpā Disuku): Allows user to transform into a Super Shinkenger form. In other media not within the series' canon, a member of the Nanashi Company is able to use the Super Disk and Inromaru to become a Super Nanashi. *'True Samurai Gattai Disk' (真侍合体ディスク, Shin Samurai Gattai Disuku): Allows Shinkenoh and Daikaioh to combine into Daikai-Shinkenoh. It features the kanji for "true" (真, shin). *'Kyoryu Disk' (恐竜ディスク, Kyōryū Disuku): Allows Shinken Red to turn the Shinkenmaru into the Kyouryumaru, become Hyper Shinken Red and summon the Kyoryu Origami. In other media not within the series' canon, Shinken Gold can also use the Kyoryu Disk to become Hyper versions of their transformed states. Go-on Red can also use the Kyoryu Disk which becomes the Kyoryu Soul (恐竜ソウル, Kyōryū Souru) in the Mantan Gun to become Hyper Go-on Red. *'Attack Disk' (攻撃ディスク, Kōgeki Disuku): A Secret Disk for DaiGoyou that has the Electronic Modikara of "spin" (回転, kaiten). *'Help Disk' (助太刀ディスク, Sukedachi Disuku): A Secret Disk for DaiGoyou that has the Electronic Modikara of "light" (光, hikari). *'All Samurai Gattai Disk' (全侍合体ディスク, Zen Samurai Gattai Disuku): Allows all eleven Origami (sans Kyoryu) to combine into Samuraihaoh. A larger version of the Disk acts as the left-hand side of the Ushi Origami's gissha (which becomes Mougyudaioh's right foot) and becomes the front disk of Samuraihaoh's cannon. It features the kanji for "all" (全, zen). *'Origami Beast Disk' (折神獣ディスク, Origami Jū Disuku): Allows user to summon the Ushi Origami. A larger version of the Disk acts as the right-hand side wheel of the Ushi Origami's gissha (which becomes Mougyudaioh's left foot), and is used in Mougyudaioh's finisher. *'Final Mysterious Disk' (最終奥義ディスク, Saishū Ōgi Disuku): Powers the Mougyu Bazooka. *'Samurai Gattai Disk' (侍合体ディスク, Samurai Gattai Disuku): Allows a single Shinkenger to form Shinkenoh through the Inromaru. It features the kanji for "unite" (合, gō) *'Super Samurai Gattai Disk' (超侍合体ディスク, Chō Samurai Gattai Disuku): Allows a single Shinkenger to form Tenku-Shinkenoh through the Inromaru. It features the kanji for "super" (超, chō) *'Shiba House Disk' (志葉家ディスク, Shiba-ke Disuku): A Secret Disk with the Shiba House Modikara created by Kaoru. File:Shinken-disc-shinkenmaru.jpg|Kyoutsuu Disc (Standard Issue Shinken Maru Disc) File:Shinken-disc-red.jpg|ShinkenRed's Shishi Disc (For ShishiOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-bear.jpg|Shinkenyellow's Saru Disc (For SaruOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-pink.jpg|ShinkenPink's Kame Disc (For KameOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-green.jpg|ShinkenGreen's Kuma Disc (For KumaOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-blue.jpg|ShinkenBlue's Ryuu Disc (For RyuuOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-beetle.jpg|Kabuto disc (For KabutoOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-swordfish.jpg|Kajiki Disc (For KajikiOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-tora.jpg|Tora Disc (For ToraOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-sushi copy.jpg|Sushi Disc for Sushi Changer) File:Shinken-disc-ika.jpg|ShinkenGold's Ika Disc (For IkaOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-daikaioh.jpg|EbiOriGami Disc (For EbiOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-DaiKaiOhHead.jpg|EbiOrigami Henkei Mode Disc File:Shinken-disc-daigoyou.jpg|Secret Lantern Daigoyou disc File:Shinken-disc-daigoyoublasterdisc.jpg|Daigoyou's Blaster Discs File:Shinken-disc-supershinken.jpg|Super Disc (for InrouMaru) File:Shinken-disc-super.jpg|Shin Gattai Disc (for InrouMaru) File:Shinken-disc-hyper.jpg|ShinkenRed Hyper Disc File:Shinken-disc-break.jpg|Break disc to destroy UshiOrigami File:Shinken-disc-king.jpg|Ushi Disc Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger